


Do Anything for Love

by Misstrekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Character Death, F/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrekkie/pseuds/Misstrekkie
Summary: The Winchester's have a little sister they won't let become a hunter but the forces of Heaven and Hell have other plans for her.
Relationships: Castiel/Reader
Kudos: 38





	1. The Bare Necessities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mowgli's Palace belongs to the disturbed mind that wrote Abandoned By Disney Mr. Christopher Howard Wolf. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do it is so creepy and AMAZING!

A young woman sat silently in a back corner of some 'good ole boy' diner as she slowly picked at a piece of pie while carefully studying the map sprawled out before her comparing it to a smaller brochure. The more she looked between them the more excited the look in her hidden eyes became. This was her chance to prove to her brothers that she knew what she was doing and that she could be beneficial to the team.

"I knew it!" She whispered to herself as she gave herself a fist pump. She glanced around not removing her hood, making sure that no one had noticed her small out burst. Satisfied that no one was watching her, she pulled out a small recorder to document her discovery. "The lead I have been following turns out to be real." She said into the small device smiling. "Disney managed to hide the bloody thing in the middle of the Emerald Isle in North Carolina for about 20 years." She was practically dancing as she began to pack up her things. This could be huge as my debut into the world of the supernatural. How much bigger could a Winchester go?! Disney, the multi national mass media company, has tons of thriving parks but has abandoned more than people realize. The first is in the Caribbean, Discovery Island was a resort that was opened in the mid-1970s and closed in the late 90s. Reasons are unclear between the speculations of the locals and the official statements from Disney. The second was called River Country, it was the first water park at the Walt Disney Resort and very popular and profitable for the company but was closed after multiple deaths. In the 1980s a boy died there after an amoeba that breeds in fresh water got into his system and attacked his brain and nervous system. Less than 10 years later at least two boys drowned at the park, which continued to operate until 2001 when the attacks on New York caused travel to lessen and the park could not afford to stay open. Both of these closures have resulted in rather terrifying ghost towns. What is I told you there is a third abandoned park has been located and now we find that they have been trying to cover it up because something terrifying lives there." She sounded so victorious.

She quickly scarfed down the last bite of pie before paying the tab as she took the map in her hand and threw her backpack over her shoulder. "Mowgli's Palace here we come!" She said hurrying out. She had no time to waste, the idiots would notice before too long that she had slipped out. She could have sworn when she exited the building that the men at a far table had looked familiar but she couldn't risk getting a good look at them. She patted the black Kia Forte she had stolen for this hunt when she walked up to it and smiled before climbing in and pulling out of the parking lot. She failed to notice the black Chevy in the back of the lot.

Once the young woman was on the highway and could set her cruise control, she was able to start up her recorder again. "So this place has been a pain to look for. Disney has really covered their tracks with this one. I was unable to find any websites, reviews, or disgruntled employee whining about it on any form or media. Disney is very powerful if they can make an entire park disappear like it never existed. After some digging through family archives though I was able to locate a brochure that Disney sent out in the 90s for promotional use. Can you imagine the way the xenophobic civilians reacted to the thought of loin cloth clad men and women in their backyards?" She asked trying to not laugh at the thought of the angry town meeting this would have caused. "It probably didn't go over well. I want to give a very special thank you to my anonymous informant. If it hadn't been for them I would have never ever heard of the place and I wouldn't be this close to a major discovery. Nobody around me in this community has ever mentioned it." For a minute she fell silent thinking about something. "From here on out, I need to be very careful on this investigation. There have been rumors circulating that anyone that tried too hard to locate Disney secrets have been followed and harassed by creepy people before vanishing entirely. It is possible that the rumor is just a scare tactic but I should watch my back just to be safe..." She stopped the recording again and began to sing along with the radio as she continued to drive, following the map to the spot that would make the most sense for hiding an entire park.

After what felt like hours, the car turned up a dirt drive that has barely been visible thanks to the brush. Instantly the girl grew silent as her heart began to race in anticipation and fear. Her eyes darted around her surrounds paranoid as every nerve in her body screamed that she shouldn't be there. Swallowing down that feeling as best she could, the woman carefully maneuvered around the overgrowth of tropical and local plant life that were now fighting for dominance and stopped the car near the monolithic gates of the resort as she climbed out, her camera in her hand. Snapping a few photos of the spray painted 'Abandoned by Disney' sign attached to the wooden structure, she tried to steal herself away. "I can't believe it's real." She said breathlessly as she held the map close to her chest staring at the monstrous entryway. Made of a vibrant blood red wood, it seemed to have withstood the test of time.

She quickly went to the truck of the car grabbing her equipment: a pistol with several salt rounds, a flashlight, and a video camera. Once she was ready she took a tarp and covered the car with it. Turning the camera on she pointed it at herself. "[Y/N] Winchester, case A1, Mowgli's Palace. After receiving an anonymous tip of a paranormal hot spot abandoned by Disney, I began an extensive search and now find myself standing at the gates." Looking determined she nodded and turned the camera around before silently slipping through the opening in the gate without even a glance behind her.

Walking up the dirty road, [Y/N] kept an eye on her surroundings as she periodically stole a glance at the makeshift map that was printed on the brochure. It appeared this place was pretty large, it wasn't just a park it was more like a tropical oasis. There were several buildings on the premises: a reptile house, thought to still house a few of the exotic specimens, and bird sanctuary were somewhere on the many acres of land along side a golf course, and different rides that recreated key locations from the animated film. The main focus of her investigation was the 500 room resort shaped like an Indian palace.

After walking for a while she came across the massive and desolate parking lot leading to the ticket gates to the park. Walking a parking lot like this would take at least 15 minutes unless she wanted to jog or run, weighing the possibility of something supernatural being in the building she didn't want to risk any energy running now.

When she finally reached the long row of ticket gates, [Y/N] couldn't stop herself from smiling. "To bad the bare necessities didn't help you here, huh Baloo?" She asked the vine ensnared statue in the courtyard. "This place is just plain creepy..." A shiver ran up her spin as she gave the camera a 360 view around the parking lot before climbing under one of the rotating barricades. "And we are in." She was beginning to think she was just talking out loud to fill the void and try to calm her nerves.

To her left she found what would have at one time been a highly decorated main entrance to the resort. The front doors weren't just open, they had been removed from the hinges and taken, for who knows what purpose. Whether they had original been keeping everyone out or trying to keep some darker entity in, there was no barrier left. "I have a really bad feeling about this." [Y/N] said zooming in on another 'Abandoned by Disney' sign.

Entered the building, to put it plainly was very disappointing. The interior was stark bare. Looters had been so desperate to try to make a profit on this place that it didn't matter if it had been bolted down. If the could be carried, it had been removed, down to the nuts and bolts. There was nothing in here to show it had once belonged to the movie mogul.

[Y/N] traversed the first floor making sure she didn't neglect to rummage through every inch of the building. She sighed when she made her way back to the foyer and leaned against the wall running her hand over her face disappointed. She hadn't found anything good and the whole trip had been a bust. "I had really hoped this would be something good. I just wanted them to realize I could be a hunter too." Sure, she hadn't even expected to find anything here, so she wasn't exactly leaving empty handed but it wasn't enough. As she forced herself to stand straight to leave, the beam of light from her flashlight pointed off to the corner, revealing a staircase leading down below the ground level to a metal door with a sign reading 'Mascots Only! Thank You!' zip tied to it. "Jackpot!" She said excited, feeling herself getting a bit optimistic now. She didn't even notice that she was now grinning like an idiot.

As she approached the top of the stairs she saw, to her relief, the door wasn't missing. Most likely that meant the vandals either hadn't made it this far or were deterred by something. Even if she didn't find the creature that her informant had implied was in here down there, there might still be some pretty creepy stuff hidden in the darkness. Carefully, [Y/N] pushed the door open, surprised when it didn't squeak or groan and stepped inside the hallway, making sure to leave the door wide open in case she needed to make a hasty retreat. The Mascots-Only area was a welcome change from the rest of the building; some of the fluorescent light bulbs overhead still flickered and buzzed above her though the power should have been cut off years ago. In the different side rooms were tables with notepads and pens left abandoned and chairs were knocked over as if their occupants had left in a hurry.

"Damn... It's like silent hill up in this bitch." [Y/N] tried to joke as she broke the suddenly uncomfortable silence. "If Pyramid Head pops up at the end of the hallway, I am going to run out of here screaming." Walking over the floor resulted in a disgusting squishy, suctioned sound, much to her dismay. The blanket of mold and stagnant water gave the area a repulsive smell, causing [Y/N] to gag. Through the tears that were forming in her eyes from the overwhelming assault on her senses, she noted that whoever had been in here before her had left noticeable foot prints.

When she reached the door located on the far end of the hall opposite the stairs labeled 'Character Prep 1' [Y/N] stopped and held her breath and looked at the ceiling above her, trailing in the direction she had come from. She could have sworn she heard footsteps coming from the foyer. Looking back at the door she made the decision that it was the safest place she was going to find in a dead end basement. Trying the door yielded no result, either locked or jammed, it wasn't going to budge. "I am trapped...." She whispered turning the camera to face her. "Sam, Dean... If this happens to be a psycho and you find this, please know that I love you. I just wanted to be able to help you guys." She gave a sad kind of smile before setting the camera down where they could find it. She turned in differed directions before deciding to try to hide in a nearby room. Maybe they would think that she had locked herself in the other room and leave her be.

As she began to step away from the door a chill ran up her spine. Hearing a faint pop and the creaking of the door [Y/N] spun around to watch the door opening slightly. Something compelled her to enter the room though every muscle in her body begged her to run.

Shining her flashlight into the room and slowly entering, [Y/N] failed to pick up her camera. In a way it was her subconscious wanted to be sure that her brothers would know her last message to them if it came down to that. As her eyes adjusted to the pitch black around her, the lights overhead began buzzing, flashing to life. Covering her eyes with her arms, [Y/N] suppressed a scream of shock and bit back tears as the sound of the a lock engaging sounded behind her. It felt like someone was messing with her and she really wanted to see her two idiot brothers. Trembling, she slowly looked around the room. It looked like one would expect with costumes lining the wall. The themed costumes for the park were in the back with names on the hangers and the mascot costumes lined the sides. "It's a set up." [Y/N] whispered to herself. "This was a set up from the beginning."Her eyes were currently glued to the floor close to the right wall. Laying near a fallen Donald Duck head was a skull. "I am not supposed to be in here. That door was locked for good reason."

There was a noise resonating from the center of the room and turning her eyes fell on a photo negative Mickey Mouse costume that looked like it was supposed to be part of a crime scene. "What the-"

The lights suddenly went out and the poor girl couldn't stop herself from screaming this time as her flashlight clattering to the floor. She could hear distant shouts and running but nothing registered to her as the room began to spin. The temperature dropped and instinctively she felt her body moving to the door way. In the light of her fallen flashlight she saw a sight that made her already numb body completely freeze.

The photo negative Mickey that had been laying in the center of the floor sat up, then stood up looking directly at her, its smile twisted and demented as it took a step towards her. She could hear crunching coming from the suit as it force itself to creep towards her but she couldn't move, couldn't run, she just stood there paralyzed.

"Hey," It whispered in a perfectly executed Mickey Mouse voice. "Wanna see my head come off?"

Unable to do anything but stare, [Y/N] watched as the the mascot began clawing away at his neck impatiently, and as it did, blood began pouring out. The girl felt dizzy and light headed as struggled to stay on her feet, she was going to die in here.

"SAMMY!" [Y?N] heard a familiar voice behind her as the door was forced open.

She wasn't sure though if it was the gunshots that forced her to finally move or if it was the inhuman shriek from that thing. But the next thing she knew, she was dragging herself back down the hall as both of her brothers began firing at the creature keeping it pinned in the room as she ran. She didn't get far before she tripped and fell, her legs like jelly.

"No! [Y/N], get up! Get up!" Dean yelled at her. She jumped when she noticed a trench coat fill her vision and without a word to anyone, he just picked [Y/N] up, hurrying to the stairs.

Dean looked over his shoulder and noticed them ascending the stairs, "Time to go." He called over to his brother. "Sammy!" He yelled again and almost instantly the pair had slammed the the door shut before running to catch up.

As they ran out [Y/N] noticed one final message carved into the metal of the doorway by the stairs, 'Abandoned by God'. That was when she realized just how lucky she had been that her brothers had shown up when they did. She could have just died.

"What the Hell were you thinking?" Dean yelled once they reached the cars. "I told you to stay at the bunker." He was fuming as he paced in front of the group.

[Y/N] was still ghostly pale but she was on the mend. Castiel was now stuck to her side like glue. "I just wanted to be able to help you guys. I can't handle being stuck at the bunker while you are out risking your lives to help people. So... When I got a tip about this place, I got excited. I figured if it was anything, it would be like that abandoned park in the Caribbean." [Y/N] grabbed her phone and dialed her voicemail. "Here, you listen to it." She said softly before playing the voicemail. The recording she played however, was not the one that had been left almost a month ago.

"Hello darling. If you are hearing this lovely recording, it means you survived your first hunt. Squirrel, Moose try to take it easy on her, she worked hard to get this far. I have hell to run now, you boys be good and next time you see me, a thank you will be in order." Than the voicemail stopped.

"What the..." The poor, confused girl looked between the three men. "That wasn't it..."

"Crowley..." Dean growled as Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

"He planned this Dean. He wanted to lead her here... And what? He planned to make her a hunter too?" Sam asked.

"Can we just go home? I am tired." [Y/N] said climbing into the back seat of the Impala smiling when Castiel joined her. She slowly rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Now that the adrenaline had worn off she was exhausted.

"Yeah... Thanks Crowley." Dean said angrily as he climbed in and drove off. His sister could have died, he was going to end that bastard.


	2. Runaway Baby

“Have you lost your mind?” Dean asked, his voice raised as he paced back and forth in the bunker trying to keep from losing his cool with his sister. “Why the hell would you just go running off, especially not knowing what you were up against?” The boys had just gotten back from dealing with that thing at Mowgli’s palace and quite frankly, Dean had half a mind to summon Crowley and end him now. “You were reckless and you could have gotten yourself killed!” 

“But I didn’t, and I am stronger now. I am not a child anymore Dean. You can’t keep treating me like this and you can’t expect me to stay hidden away from the world in the Bunker until I die!” [Y/N] was hugging herself as she stared down her older brother. If she didn’t hold her ground now, nothing would ever change, and she would never be able to get rid of her regrets. “I understand you are worried about me, but have you ever thought that maybe I worry about you three when you just go parading around fighting monsters and demons without me? What happens when you guys don’t come back for me? What am I supposed to do then??” 

Dean faltered for a second before looking at her. “That’s not going to happen, you don’t have to worry. Why can’t you just listen? Mom didn’t want this life for you, [Y/N].” 

“Mom didn’t want this life for any of us!” [Y/N] yelled at him cutting him off. “I am so sick and tired of you thinking that you were destined to do this from birth and that you and Sam have to carry all of the weight. Bad things happened Dean. Mom died and Dad did what he thought was best but the 2 of you were forced into that life. I am deciding to be involved and if you don’t like it, I will do it by myself!” She looked at him, it broke her heart to have to do this but... If he wouldn’t listen to reason, she would take the steps she needed to in order to follow the future she wanted for herself. 

“Over my dead body.” Dean said. He left her room slamming the door behind him. [Y/N] thought he was just having a temper tantrum until she heard the door lock behind him. 

“Dean!” She screamed running over to the door as she tried to force it open. When it didn’t budge, she beat on it with her fists. “Dean Michael Winchester, let me out of here right now!” She screamed as she looked around trying to find a way out. Since they were underground there were no windows she could escape through and the vents didn’t look large enough. 

“This is for your own good. If you won’t listen to me, then I have to take matters into my own hands.” Dean said before leaving. It hurt him to have to do this, but he had to keep her safe. 

“I will never forgive you for this!” She called after him as she sat on the ground to cry. She knew she had to think of something to get out of here and at this point she was starting to feel desperate. She could try to summon Crowley... The way her brothers described him, he might help her for free just to see the look on the boys’ faces.... Castiel would never help her, he was probably on their side with this whole lock her up and throw away the key plane. She sighed. No one else knew where she was, she couldn’t call someone for help. 

Slowly she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Losing her cool wouldn’t help her to get out of here. She opened her eyes again and moved to the bed grabbing her backpack. It still had all her notes and some of her equipment tucked away. She put it on and grabbed a piece of chalk before drawing the demon summoning sigil, she had seen Dean draw before to call Crowley and lit candles before pricking her finger placing a drop in the center of the sigil. She stepped back and pulled out her notes and recited the incantation. “Et ad congregandum... Eos coram me.” 

She stood silent for a moment and frowned beginning to think she had messed something up. Angry she threw the book across the room with a huff. 

“You rang darling?” A smooth British accent came from behind her. 

Spinning around [Y/N] saw a gentleman of average height, he looked to be an average weight for a male of his age with dark hair and light skin. He had a bit of a beard and was dressed in a dark colored suit. “Crowley, I presume?” She asked cautiously. She didn’t take a defensive posture and merely watched him, studied him. 

The man gave her a mock bow. “In the flesh. It is nice to meet you face to face. The youngest Winchester sibling is at least cuter than her siblings. How can I be of assistance, little mouse?” He sat on the edge of her bed curious. She was certainly different from the boys. She summoned him into the bunker, into her room and didn’t even draw a devil’s trap. 

“I want you to get me out of here. Dean looked the door and I am tired of being treated like a child. I can be a hunter and it is my right to decide if that is the path I want to follow.” She made sure to sound determined and ready to make a bargain. 

Crowley gave an amused laughed as he stood and walked over to her. “I am sorry little mouse. Your brother’s already want my hide for the Disney thing. I am going to lie low for a while before I stir the pot again.” He placed his hand on her left shoulder gently. “If you aren’t out in a couple of months give me a buzz and I will make a deal with you.” 

[Y/N] glanced at her arm and then back at him. “I don’t think you understood... I am telling you to get me out of here.” She still appeared calm and collected but Crowley sensed she thought she had the upper hand here. 

“Oh, and what leverage you have that makes you so convinced?” Crowley asked. 

[Y/N] gave him a sweet smile and took a step back. The hand that had been resting on her arm followed as though stuck to her with an invisible force. “If you don’t take me out of here, you are stuck here too.” She said as she relaxed a bit. “It doesn’t have to be far just... Outside the bunker. You get me out of here and I will release you.” She said looking at him. “Please Crowley.” 

Crowley looked at her surprised. “The little mouse has fangs... and bigger balls than her brother. “Alright I will get you out of here.” He grabbed her to make sure she wouldn’t just lose her arm and by the time she had blinked they were outside. 

Once [Y/N] reoriented herself, she lifted the sleeve of her shirt and wiped away part of the pen mark, freeing Crowley. “Thank you. I apologize that I had to play dirty, but I knew that was you would help me.” 

Crowley shook his head. “You are an interesting one, little mouse. Keep your head and you will do fine. I look forward to working with you again.” With that Crowley disappeared, leaving the young woman alone in front of a nice-looking hotel. She looked around trying to pinpoint where she was, but nothing looked familiar to her, but everything was in English and they were driving on the right side of the road, so she figured he had at least dropped her in America. 

“Sorry Crowley, I am grateful, but I am not dumb. If I stay here, you can tell the boys where I am.” She muttered to herself before beginning the long walk to find somewhere else to stay before it got dark. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Dean, don’t you think you were a bit hard on her?” Sam asked when they returned to the Bunker after dealing with the creature at Mowgli’s Palace. “I mean I don’t really want her to be a hunter either but locking her in her room, what do you want to accomplish by doing that? She is just going to resent you.” Sam said trying to reason with him. He had tried to talk to Dean about this the entire time they were gone but Dean wouldn’t hear it. 

“She can resent me all she wants. This is going to keep her from getting herself killed.” He said seriously. “We had already lost too much: Mom and Dad... Bobby, Ellen, Jo... I won’t let our sister get mixed up in all of this and die too.” He said seriously causing Sam to sigh. 

“We need to at least talk to her. We have been gone a couple days...” Sam said heading in the direction of her room with Dean in tow. “You get to open the door. I wouldn’t doubt it if she throws something at us the second the door opens. 

Dean rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. He wished that she would just listen to them. He opened the door. “Are you calm now?” The room was dark, and he could smell the dissipating scent of sulfur. “[Y/N]?!” He yelled flipping the light switch. He could feel the panic welling up inside of his chest as his eye scanned the room and he didn’t see her anywhere. Instead he saw the traces of the summoning circle. Dean recognized it and immediately completed it again. He was fuming. 

“Bollocks.” Crowley’s voice rang through the room. “Moose... Squirrel.” He greeted as he took his spot on [Y/N]’s bed. “This feels oddly familiar.” He said calmly as he glanced at the brothers. “Now... How can I help you? You interrupted my dinner.” 

“Where is she?” Sam asked when he noticed Dean was seething, he wouldn’t be able to form sentences like this. 

“Where is who?” Crowley asked looking at the taller of the two males. 

“Don’t play dumb.” Dean shouted as he grabbed Crowley by his suit jacket. “Tell me what you did with my sister or I am going to disassemble you.” He threatened. 

Crowley sighed as he rolled his eyes. “Well, at least that is a new threat. I don’t know where she is. Your precious baby sister summoned me here and trapped me until I agreed to break her out of your little prison. That was about 3 days ago. I dropped her off in front of a hotel in San Antonio. She could be anywhere by now. She is quite the handful.” 

Dean shoved him through the door. “We are taking a little trip Crowley. If anything has happened to her, you will pay for it.” He said darkly. He had every intention of turning him into an angel blade shish kabob if they didn’t find her alive and in one piece. 

Sam frowned as he glanced around her room with a worried expression on his face. “You are a smart kid [Y/N]. Please be okay.” He said as he followed Dean silently. They should have never left her alone. 

“Squirrel come on. The girl could be anywhere, where are you going to take me?” Crowley asked not fighting against him. He did want to see how she had managed on her own for half a week. 

“You are going to sit down and be silent.” Dean said shoving Crowley into the back seat of the Impala. “And don’t think that you can go anywhere. “There is a devil’s trap carved into baby just for you.” He said as he tore away from the bunker. He didn’t want to leave her alone any longer than he had too. “Did you send her on another suicide mission?” 

Crowley rolled his eyes. “No. I just dropped her off and left. She was at a very safe hotel.”


	3. Join the Animatronic Family

Crowley found himself growing more and more restless the longer he found himself trapped in the back of the impala. It got even worse when Castiel suddenly appeared next to him. “Bloody Hell, this vehicle isn’t that big, I can’t leave but that doesn’t mean that you need to be here.” He sneered. 

Castiel looked at Crowley with a raised eyebrow before turning his attention to Sam and Dean as he sat in the back seat of the Impala. "I searched for her. She is hiding herself from me.” He said solemnly. He could tell that both brothers tensed up assuming the worse. “The only way she could actively hide from me would mean that she has to be alive. Whether in Heaven or Hell, if she was dead, I would know it.” 

Crowley shook his head. “What are you three morons going to do when you find her anyway?” He asked seriously. “You can’t lock her up since she is a resourceful little thing and obviously if you leave the little darling unattended for long periods of time, she gets herself into trouble.” 

All three men frowned as they thought about it. Castiel eventually spoke up. “Maybe it is just time to let her become a hunter. She has as big of a death wish as you two and at least if you let her join you, then you can monitor what cases she actually participates in." Castiel did have a valid argument. 

Dean shook his head. "I hate to admit it because I would rather leave her safe back in the Bunker, but Cas is probably right... I mean, think about it. We have found her in a hell hole trying to prove that she could hold her own. Then we leave for our own hunt and she contracts a demon to get her out." He sighed, "Let’s find her before she gets any more brilliant ideas to get herself killed."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I've got it!" [Y/N] yelled happy as she jumped up from the desk she had been sitting at. Shortly after arriving at the rundown hotel she finally decided to stay at she began hearing about a local urban legend involving a now long abandoned pizzeria where at least 11 children and 1 adult were murdered. It had been days since she had started into everything wanting to see if there was any solid evidence behind the supernatural claims or if this was just the case of some psychopaths murdering people. 

Quickly she grabbed her recording and began to document her findings since there was no one around she could tell. “[Y/N] Winchester, Case A2, Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. I arrived in San Antonio, Texas a few days ago with the help of a gentleman named Crowley and almost immediately I began to hear tales of a local scary story used to keep kids in check. I decided to do some digging of my own and I have reason to believe I found something." [Y/N] silently moved to the bed and looked at the large manila folder laying on her pillow. She couldn’t help but smile to herself. She was proud of what she was accomplishing on her own. 

"This place has a local reputation of being simply a demonic version of Chuck E. Cheese. Back in roughly the 1970s, a restaurant called Fredbear’s Family Diner opened to the general public. It seemed to get popular almost overnight and a lot of people booked the place for birthday parties. In 1983, some kids are at the diner for a birthday party, the older brother and his friends knew the little brother was afraid of the animatronics and while bullying his brother they shoved his brother’s head into the animatronics mouth. Well, it malfunctioned and bit down on the boy's head. Within a few days, the boy passed away from his injuries. That's not even the worst part. That was just a very unfortunate accident where a brother was picking on his brother too much and ended up accidentally killing him. Their dad ended up losing his mind and in a fit of grief and rage killing them... All the boys including his other son... Or at least that is the conclusion that a jury came to. The father swore during the case that he would have never hurt the boys but no one believed him." She said seriously as she flipped through her folder looking at the pictures she had collected. 

“Over the next 20 or so years another 14 murders take place including 6 to an animatronic called Baby, 5 to a man into a spring loaded bunny suit, one child murdered by a dayworker, another murder by bite in 1987, and finally the murder of an employee when the animatronics force inside of a suit. Freddy Fazbear’s could never recover and they were shut down permanently.” 

"People are pretty convinced that after one of the sets of kids were killed, they possessed the animatronics and attacked several security guards during the night shift to quit or go missing before the place was permanently closed. Now that could be some scary story people tell to get a rise out of each other but I really want to take a look at this place and see for myself. Can you imagine how creepy those things are now? All disintegrating with the wires exposed and sparking?" She felt a shiver run up her spine. “Perhaps if one of the children are possessing them, I can help put them to rest.” [Y/N] didn’t hesitate to jump off of the bed as she quickly got ready, grabbing any equipment she might need, leaving the file sitting on the bed as she ran out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sun was beginning to set by the time [Y/N] arrived at the decrepit building on the edge of town. Compared to Mowgli’s Palace this place was easy to find, there were advertisements from maybe 5 years ago still available online. "God, I am getting the creeps just looking at this place." [Y/N] said looking up at it as she attached her new body cam to herself. "Seriously... I am so excited I have goosebumps." She grabbed the flashlight from her bag and clicked it on and back off just to test it as she leaned down to examine the lock on the door. "I really should have let Sam teach me to pick locks… I am not sure if we can get in this...." She told the camera a bit disappointed, but she blinked as she grabbed the door handle and it easily clicked open. "They... Didn't lock the door?" She asked immensely confused. "How do they expect to keep people out?" She asked herself as she straightened back up. 

As her light hit the rectangular window down the center of the door, she immediately jumped back, startled and a bit scared. "What the hell!?!" She shrieked. Standing on the other side of the now partially open door was an ancient looking animatronic. The fur around its face was missing, the wires and internal skeleton was exposed, eyes flickering and fading, and the teeth appeared razor sharp. [Y/N] swallowed but shook her head, one hand resting over her heart as she tried to calm herself down now. "I should have known someone would have moved one of them, it's the perfect scare tactic." She said as she pushed the door the rest of the way open, careful not to touch the strange robotic bunny. 

The young woman slipped past the odd purple animal making sure the camera could get a good look at it before walking further into the building, clicking on her flashlight. "It's stuffy in here..." [Y/N] said glancing around. It was obvious that the doors being closed would keep the air from circulating but talking was one of her coping mechanisms even if it was in the form of whispers to herself. 

She peaked into the room ahead of her and was met with darkness. "Hmm...” The light from the flashlight bounced around the room and revealed the ransacked surroundings; tables and chairs were knocked over and decorations in the party area had been thrown about in a hurry. "Oh, this is the main room! This is giving me the creeps...” She admitted in a hushed tone as she slowly made her way through the darkness towards the stage where one lone animatronic, a chicken, stood. "Do you get the feeling we are being watched?" She asked softly as she finally stopped staring into another doorway, should could have sworn she heard something from in there. 

[Y/N] shook her head trying to shake that creepy feeling as she left the stage area to head to the doorway where she had heard the noise, the sign above said Pirate Cove. She didn't notice the chicken on the stage turn its head to follow her. As quietly as she could, she made her way across the smaller room to an area hidden by a curtain. It was the only spot that anyone would be able to hide in so the noise must have come from behind the dark red curtain. As she reached for it, she started having second thoughts but before she could react, a mechanical scream rang through the silence and the head of an animatronic fox lunged from the darkness behind the curtain biting into her arm. She screamed in pain and ripped her arm free, feeling the blood flowing down her arm as she acted on instinct and ran for the closest door she could, slamming it behind her, using her weight to keep it closed. 

She looked around desperate for a way out but found that to her dismay she had entered a bathroom with only one exit. Careful not to make noise, [Y/N] made her way across the room to one of the stalls and quickly hid inside, locking the door behind her as she climbed onto the dirty toilet. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath as she turned off the flashlight, plunging herself into darkness, and wrapped her arm in her shirt, whimpering in pain as she applied as much pressure as she could manage without making herself sick. 

[Y/N] sat in the cramped stall her legs up on the seat underneath her as she cried softly as she held her arm tightly to her. The blood had already soaked through her shirt and though she was fighting to stop the bleeding, she was losing a lot of blood. She didn't say a word, only staring at the lock on the stall door in terror, like she was afraid the lock would betray her. Her heart was pounding in her ears but all she could hear was the thundering silence followed by a door opening. She jumped out of her skin hearing a haunting tune cutting through the darkness and covered her mouth with trembling hands to keep from screaming again as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She didn’t want to die the way the others had. 

The sound of gun shots ran through the silence seconds later and [Y/N] screamed in shock, then the air was still.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What were you thinking?!? Do you have a death wish?!" Dean asked his voice raised as Sam stitched up [Y/N]’s arm sitting next to the cars. 

"Bite me Dean." [Y/N] said weakly as her eyes stayed on the ground. She was currently fighting the urge to be sick from all the pain as she swayed a bit. "I was curious, so I came out here. I would do it again in a heartbeat." She said as firmly as she could though she still didn't look at them. "This was my decision as an adult and you have no right blaming Crowley." [Y/N] had already made them release the King of Hell despite the fact Dean had wanted to skin him when he found her bleeding to death. 

Hearing the ruffle of feathers, she sighed. "Damn." She muttered; she wasn't sure how Castiel was going to react seeing her hurt and knowing this was her hair brained idea. He was so... spastically random sometimes. "Hey Featherhead." She said giving a fake, cheerful smile. 

Dean looked at Castiel and pointed at his sister. “Would you please talk some damn sense into her? She won’t listen to me, she is too damn hard headed.” 

Castiel's eyes bore into hers as he checked her for any other injuries. "You were reckless." He said his tone laced with concern. "You are lucky that your injuries were so minor." 

[Y/N] groaned and opened her mouth to begin her protest when he continued. "But if you are okay, that is all that matters to me. I am glad we got here in time." 

“Cas!” Dean yelled at the other male highly disappointed in the fact he didn’t seem to be on their side with this. 

[Y/N] looked at him before looking back at Sam and Dean as well. "Yeah... How did you guys know I was here anyway?" She asked curiously knowing that Crowley had no way of knowing where she had gone after he left her at the other hotel. 

"Crowley led us to the hotel he had left you at and when they told us you weren’t checked into a room under any of your known aliases, we checked every hotel within a reasonable walking distance." Sam explained running his hand through his hair, maybe she would be safer if they just let her hunt on a team with them. 

"Eventually we found the right hotel and when we went to your room instead of finding you taking a little vacation to calm down, we found this." Dean said dropping [Y/N]’s Freddy Fazbear file onto the hood of the car. "While you tend to be reckless when it comes to the actual field work... I will say, you are very through on your research. It made it easy to find you." 

[Y/N] grinned sheepishly. "Well, when I get curious, I want to be as prepared as possible. Of course, I didn't expect a demonic fox to try to take my arm off." 

Dean couldn’t help but sigh. He really didn’t know what to go with her anymore. Of course, she couldn’t just be the stereotypical kind of girl that hated germs and dirt, he had to have the one that would crawl through spider webs if it meant she could go on an adventure for a sister. “Just... Get in the car [Y/N]. I will go over everything with you when we get somewhere a bit safer.”


	4. Slender's Forest

[Y/N] and her brothers sat together in their hotel room discussing what was going to happen from here. The boys, after the last two incidents, had decided it was time to take her along to make sure she was safe. The deal was that she would stay at the hotel until they thought she was ready, which would be never if they had their way, however, this current case was not going the way they had planned and they needed to find out what she knew. 

"Alright [Y/N], I want to know what research you came up with. We tried it with what we could find but a child is in the hospital now and she might not survive. This is no time for us to leave any stone unturned." They knew that she would help without much push but they still tried to appeal to [Y/N]’s motherly instincts and love of children. 

"I thought you might say that." [Y/N] said pushing herself off the bed and stretching. "So... I have already done a lot of research on this thing." She quickly pulled a file from under her pillow before moving to the desk. "To be honest, I am not sure where to even begin on this. For one thing, it's hard to weed through fact and fiction for this guy, hell even the stories that look true seem to disagree on several details. Basically, the first time he was shown in history was a cave painting found in Brazil from 9000 BC, it was fairly vague imagery of an elongated figure leading away a child. In 3100 BC hieroglyphics were drawn of a strange figure with multiple upper limbs they called 'Thief of the Gods'. From there you have the Germans reporting sighting of Der GroBmann, the Romanians had the Tall Man... Now he is internet famous with the video games, the fake documentaries... And murders.” She said her tone gloomy now. Anytime someone took something that was meant to be an urban legend or innocent and made it into a tool for violence, she got upset. "Anyway, apparently his method for killing his changed since the beginning. Originally, he would chase folks through the woods until they impaled themselves and then he would remove the organs, I assume for consumption." She said mildly disturbed. "Now I guess he has mellowed out. He is more passive aggressive as he stalks them and wherever he takes them... They just vanish. No bodies have ever been recovered." 

Dean stopped and blinked before looking at Sam. He didn’t remember finding that little detail when they were doing their research. "That's insane, what on Earth is he doing with them that makes it so they can’t locate the bodies?" 

[Y/N] shrugged. "Maybe he is an alien and he took them back to the mothership." She teased. When neither boy looked particularly amused, she rubbed her neck and sighed. "I mean, it’s actually a pretty common theory." She said rather sheepishly. "Anyway, the kids are where things get sad. So, there is a ton of photographic evidence of him just… standing and watching them. He is always in the background, a distance away, like he is studying him. For the most part, no one would notice him if they weren’t looking for him. Not long after he seen with them... Poof. They just disappear." 

Sam visibly shuddered as his frown deepened, "Okay so that is seriously not cool." 

"Exactly, now wooded areas seem to be his favorite stomping grounds and there a lot of those around.” The boys stood before she could finish and hurried out. 

“Thanks [Y/N], we will be back soon.” Dean called as he shut the door. 

[Y/N] watched a moment frowning deeply. “Sure guys. Don’t let me finished, that’s cool.” She said making a face at the door. She smirked when they didn’t come back in and grabbed her backpack. She would help stop the murders whether they liked it or not, she knew she could find it. She wouldn’t lie, she had no idea what he was so killing him on her own would be next to impossible but by the time she managed to find Slenderman, the boys would have likely found her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"I think this place is a-." [Y/N] really wanted to say that it had been a bust but she knew that would be a lie. She clicking on her flashlight as the sun began to set. "No... It's not. I feel like someone has been keeping a very close eye on me since I got here.” Her hair had been standing on edge for the last 30 minutes but she had chosen to ignore it in hopes that she was imagining things. She should have told the boys before they left... The one detail that she hadn’t been able to tell them was really important. 

When she was researching, one of the sites emphasized that Slender was an omnipresent being and noticed anyone who take time to look for him. Basic research and even gathering images didn’t really draw his attention, he didn’t have time for the number of people that would fit into such a broad spectrum. People like her on the other hand who took the time to dive deep into the mythos, obsessing over it like she, and her brothers, did when they had heard about the attempted murder, that's what leads him to find you. “I think he knew I was in here the minute I stepped foot in this forest." She said to herself. [Y/N] swallowed and turned around to check behind her and screamed sure she was about to die when the beam of light from the flashlight landed on a tall male figure. 

After screaming for several long moments and cowering in fear and panic, the young woman fell silent realizing she was still alive and blinked looking back up at the figure. "Busted." [Y/N] muttered as she stared at the man. 

"Yeah." Sam said crossing his arms over his chest. He wished he could say he was surprised to see her there but... He wasn’t surprised by any of her actions anymore. 

"Where are you doing here? I mean, I don't know why I am surprised, but still." Dean ask his body language much like his brother's. 

"Dean, Children are in danger. Did you really think I would just sit still and let this happen while you guys try to figure something out? Maternal instincts make me react faster and more relentlessly." [Y/N] said wanting him to understand how she felt. She suddenly stopped and looked around feeling rather perturbed by their surroundings. "Guys, I don’t think we aren't alone." [Y/N] was an empath, she was barely ever wrong about these kinds of things. 

"Great, we can use you as a kind of Geiger counter of weirdness." Sam said as he and Dean began to walk in the direction [Y/N] had been unconsciously staring in. 

"Do you to know how to kill an omnipresent being?" [Y/N] asked seriously as she followed the boys quickly. 

"If it exists it can die." Dean said so sure of the mortality of all things. "If nothing else Cas can come smite the damn thing and be done with it." 

[Y/N] rolled her eyes as she stuck close to them. "Maybe we should have brought Grandpa Death." She muttered under her breath. It would make her feel better to have at least consulted him before they just ran in, guns blazing. Her eyes suddenly fell on a nearby structure as she rose a trembling finger to point. "There... He's in there." She said as she shivered from the uncomfortable feeling radiating from the walls. She had a really bad feeling and every nerve in her body was screaming to get out and run. 

The three grown adults slowly made their way to the building sticking close together for the most part though [Y/N] did lag a few steps behind them. She wanted to be close to the exit when they all realized what she already had. 

"This looks like an old rest stop." Sam said as they entered. "But there is no road near here." 

[Y/N] didn't appreciate the comment from Sam's mouth but she appreciated this feeling even less. "Guys we really shouldn't be here." She said softly. "There is only one exit and he knew that and led us here. We fell into a trap." She said holding onto Dean’s sleeve tightly, too afraid to be separated from her brother’s right now. Too afraid to speak anymore, she shined her flashlight around the small room they were in, her mind warning to her to be aware of her surroundings. She froze in place as the beam caught something at the end of the long hallway ahead of them and she stared in horror. She couldn’t move or speak, she just stared in the direction the beam of light was in as her hand fell away from his. 

Realizing that the normally loud and mouthy girl was no longer making a sound, Sam and Dean glanced at [Y/N] before following the beam of her flashlight. Standing there in the otherwise dark corridor, was an oddly tall man in a tailored black suit. He wasn’t moving, he simply watched the group his head following their movements though he had no eyes to see them with. As the brother’s continued to watch the man, when it dawned on them, they realized he had no face and that his only identifiable feature were the large, dark tendrils moving in the shadows. This was the thing they were looking for. 

Both boys grab their guns, unloading clip after clip as they tried to at least scratch him. "[Y/N]! Run!" Dean yelled as he and Sam lunged at the monster. They were determined to bring this thing down, but [Y/N] could get hurt if she stayed there. Dean knew he couldn’t focus on the big bad supernatural piece of shit if he was trying to keep her safe too. 

[Y/N] could only do as she was told at this point and ran out of the building and into the woods, trying to retrace her steps as she ran but it was darker now and other than her flashlight, she didn’t have any way to navigate back out to the road. [Y/N] had completely forgotten one very important piece of information in her attempt to flee… Slenderman was omnipresent, he could be in more than one place at a time meaning that even if the boys were trying to take care of him back inside, he could still just as easily kill her. It came back to her quickly when the life was suddenly being squeezed out of her by shadowy tendrils. [Y/N] struggled against the pain as he slowly drained her. The last thing she remembered was the sound of fluttering wings and a bright flash of light before she slipped into unconsciousness.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Y/N] woke to the steady sound of beeping before a familiar sterile smell filled her nostrils but her body was heavy, and she didn’t want to rejoin the world just yet. 

"Cas I am sorry, but this is not up for debate. I want you to get us out of here as soon as [Y/N] wakes up. I hate hospitals. They feel like death and they smelled too clean. I will literally lose my marbles if I have to stay here!" Her very loud brother fussed at the angel from somewhere to her left. 

"I don't understand. How could being in a clean environment cause you to lose a child's toy?" Cas asked tilting his head. He was confused as he tried to figure out why he was so agitated. However, if he was this adamant that he needed to leave as soon as everyone was awake and able to be moved, he would do it. 

Dean groaned and smacked his forehead while Sam chuckled from [Y/N]’s other side. "Face it Dean, this is one fight you will never win." He said running his thumb over [Y/N]’s hand. “Cas doesn’t exactly understand idioms, I have tried but I think that one is a lost cause.” He pointed out once again as he gently watched his little sister, worried that the damage had been too much. He hoped that she would wake up soon. 

"He means that he is going to go insane Cas." [Y/N] said smiling as she forced her eyes open. The light hurt her eyes, but it was nice to see all of her loved ones again. 

"About time you woke up." Castiel said smiling at her in relief. He didn’t even mind being made fun of for not understanding, not as long as she was going to be okay now. 

[Y/N] smirked looking over at the feathered dork she had grown attached to. "Look, you can’t get rid of me that easily. You can't keep a bad girl down. I mean, think of it this way, there is too much to explore." She said slowly sat up and smiled. “Alright, we can go now Cas. I would rather lounge around somewhere familiar than in the middle of a hospital.” 

Dean nodded. “It is probably safer anyway. Hunters aren’t exactly hidden in the middle of a hospital and we can’t fight here.” He seemed a bit anxious at the thought that the damn thing in the woods might not be gone and pop up again if they sat for too long. 

“Dean I assure you there is no need to hide, he is gone.” Castiel promised before teleporting all of them to the bunker so they could all recuperate.


	5. Words Fail

Dean sighed as he looked down at his sleeping sister. [Y/N] had inevitably fallen right back to sleep when they arrived in the bunker and they boys refused to leave her side. She had gotten messed up pretty bad this time and he hated that he hadn’t been there for her. “I really don’t think that bringing her with us is the best option but, if we don’t take her than we are going to end up losing her because she is going to go out anyway. I just don’t know what to do to help her and keep her safe.” He admitted softly. 

Sam looked at his brother and frowned. He was blaming himself for the fact she was hurt even though he had no control over that. Sam knew that was what his brother was doing but he didn’t know how to help break him out of that thought process. “Dean, she is fine, she is safe now. You don’t have to blame yourself for what happened. That thing was after her and there was nothing we could have done differently to avoid what happened Dean. You have to stop beating yourself up for this.” He said as he placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

“I should have done more.” He said firmly. “I should have tried harder. I am your brother. I am the oldest. It’s my job to protect both of you.” He looked down and shook his head. He felt inadequate as the protector of the family. He looked up quickly when the sleeping woman began to stir and his eyes immediately trained on her hoping she was okay. “[Y/N]?” His voice was barely above a whisper just in case she was just shifting and she hadn’t actually woken up. He reached out and gently took her hand in his, gently running his thumb across hers. 

[Y/N] slowly opened her eyes, she looked absolutely exhausted but she still managed to shoot her brother a genuine smile as she gave his hand a bit of a squeeze. “Stop being such a worry wart. You are going to end up with wrinkles.” She teased as she tried to slowly sit up. “How long was I out? What happened to that thing?” She asked softly as she glanced around herself. She could tell that she was in the bunker so she assumed that was a good sign. She glanced back at the boys and rested her head in her hands as she watched them gently. 

Sam could tell that Dean was struggling to decide what to tell her and made the decision to play devil’s advocate on this one. “You have been in and out for a few days now. Your run in with whatever that thing actually was drained you of pretty much all of your energy. We were entirely sure you were going to make it.” He admitted to her. He let that sink in before continuing. “Castiel found you in the woods and he had to smite that thing in order for it to let you go. Once he did that, it just disappeared.” 

[Y/N] frowned deeply. “I had a bad feeling it was something like that.” She admitted. Of course, she had been in and out for days, if she focused hard enough, she could still feel the tendrils wrapped around her squeezing the breath out of her lungs and the life out of her eyes. “It was a really weird feeling.” She admitted. “I could feel the pain, I knew I was dying, but there was something about him, some kind of ability he had that made it so I wasn’t scared. It didn’t want me to struggle or scream.” She said softly. 

The sound of feathers flittering filled the air and in the blink of an eye, standing near her bed, was the brunette male she had grown accustomed to seeing hanging around her brothers. “It is good to see you awake and actually talking.” He said softly. “Your brothers were quite worried about you.” He said looking at her face, studying her for any obvious signs of injury or distress. When he saw nothing, he took a few steps back and looked at her face rather content. “I do hope that in the future you ask someone to go with you so they may assist you.” He really didn’t want something bad to happen to her and them not be able to get to her in time. 

[Y/N] sighed and looked between the three. “I... I can’t promise that I am always going to ask someone to go with me. I can’t promise that I won’t get hurt again. It wouldn’t be fair for your guys to make that demanding seeing as you guys get hurt a lot too. However, I will promise to at least be a bit more careful when I go out.” She said softly. “I promise that I will not me unnecessarily reckless and I will think before I act.” She smiled at the boys trying to help reassure all of them. “And I will wake until my body has recovered before I venture out and try anything else.” She said softly. “How does that sound?” Surely that would be a sufficient compromise. 

Dean sighed and rubbed his neck. “Alright. I can agree to that.” He didn’t really have much of a choice of course. She was right; the two boys did get hurt a lot more than they should so they had no right to lecture her. “Just, try to be careful okay? I don’t want you getting yourself seriously injured.” He ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at the [H/C]-haired girl in front of him and had to bite back another sigh. She had grown up faster than he had hoped and now she was a bright young woman but... This world wasn’t a safe place for her. Just having the last name Winchester was a dangerous thing in this world.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The boys sat with [Y/N] for nearly an hour chatting about what had happened with the rest of the case and what kinds of things they had heard on the waves trying to get her to just lay down and rest. “Listen, you need to sleep.” Sam said softly. “I can tell you more when you wake up again but your body needs time to recuperate.” He said gently. He kissed her forehead gently and messed up her hair and moved to the door watching as her breathing became shallow and she was fast asleep. “Good night brat.” He whispered as he smiled at her sleeping form. “We love you.” 

Dean waited until he knew that [Y/N] was asleep again before looking at Sam and Castiel. “We need to come up with a plan of some sort. I know we can’t stop her from hunting but... I regret ever agreeing to it.” He said as the trio walked down the hall away from her bedroom. “I feel like I have doomed her to the life that Sammy and I were forced into and that isn’t fair to her. She can’t have a normal life anymore and that breaks my heart.” He said leading them to the library. It wasn’t very likely she would go there even if she woke up. 

“Dean, I understand your concerns however I do not believe that all of them are warranted. [Y/N] wishes to have hunting be a part of her life. If she had wished to be normal, I do not believe that she would have fought so hard against you. She knows that her future is limited if she becomes a hunter.” Castiel reminded the pair. “Perhaps it is time you let go of what you remember he being like and let her continue to grow.” He knew the pair loved their sister but he thought they were smothering her a bit. She needed to be able to be her own person. 

Sam nodded gently. “I hate to admit it Dean, but he has a point. [Y/N] isn’t that same bright-eyed little girl we used to have to babysit, we don’t have to scare away the monsters under her bed anymore...” Sam said softly. It didn’t quite feel right to admit that out loud. He didn’t really know where the years had gone but it made him sad. “She has already agreed to sit tight until her body has had time to mend itself. I don’t think we have a right to ask for anything else.” He looked at his brother and frowned deeply when he realized he was already raiding the alcohol. 

Dean sighed as he poured himself a drink, making it extra tall since he was once again dealing with family drama. “I know that.” He said plainly, his voice felt more monotone than normal. “I guess that only really gives us one choice. We need to prepare her for the horrors she is going to be facing now. When she can stay up for more than a few minutes I guess we will let her read over dad’s old notebook. It will give her somewhere to start.” He said slamming back the honey colored liquor. “I can see what kind of information we have around here that will help her learn too. I am sure we have a lot of really good books for her.” 

Sam nodded. “I have a bunch of things that I have written over the years too. I will let her read those. I made sure I started cataloging and making research notes for everything we have faced since I came back and how we handled it. I think she would like to know how to kill the monsters.” They both were already aware they would need to train her on how to properly use a weapon too so she didn’t end up hurting herself somehow but they planned on holding that off for as long as they possibly could. “Maybe we can start her on an easy weapon too. Not a firearm yet.” 

Castiel sat silently for several minutes before he managed to clear his throat. Sam and Dean were too lost in their own thoughts to notice him so he had to make sure they were aware somehow. “What can I do to assist?” The angel that had been so quietly listening finally spoke up to ask as he tilted his head watching the brothers pace around the room to gather materials. He wasn’t going to be much help when it came to the actual hunting front but he wanted to make himself useful somehow. He did have a bit of valuable knowledge and he enjoyed being in [Y/N]’s presence. 

Dean didn’t even look up as he read from one of the books he had just picked up. “Why don’t you go keep [Y/N] company in case she wakes up? She won’t feel like we don’t trust her if you are the one that is in there.” He said seriously. He knew his sister preferred the company of the quiet and socially awkward angel but it never quite clicked in his head why that might be. They got along really well and she never complained about them making him play babysitter. “Maybe you can tell her some information you know about fighting angels and demons while you are at it.” He said seriously as he grabbed another book and began thumbing through the pages. 

Castiel simply nodded and headed back down the hall to where he knew [Y/N] would be resting. He hadn’t gotten to spend much time with her since he had saved her from the creature in the woods and he missed her cheerful face and the way she smiled when she spoke to him. Lightly he touched his chest with a look of confusion on his face. He was going to need to ask someone about the odd sensation he got when he thought like this. His vessel’s heart beat faster and he had to swallow more than normal. He had a feeling he knew what it was but... He had to be sure. 

When Castiel opened the door, he sighed happily looking down at the sleeping young woman. Her brothers would kill him if they knew he had fallen in love with their sister and that she had done the same.


	6. Clarity

“Hello Castiel.” The young woman said gently as she looked up at him. She looked drained from her previous supernatural experience but still managed to smile at him none-the-less. It was a genuine smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

Castiel tilted his head to the side a bit confused by her behavior. “Are you in pain?” He asked as he approached the bed like a puppy that had been previously yelled at. 

“No, I am fine.” She said shaking her head gently. “And stop acting like I am going to yell at you, I don’t know what those idiots told you but you saved my life Cas. If you hadn’t shown up when you did, I would be dead right now for sure.” She said genuinely. 

Castiel made a displeased face at her choice of words. He didn’t want to think about a world without her in it. She made everything so much better in his opinion. “Don’t.” He warned as he watched her closely. “Don’t say that like it wouldn’t be upsetting.” 

[Y/N] blinked as she looked at Castiel. “I didn’t realize it would be that upsetting to you Cas. I am sorry if I made you mad with my comment but it is true. That thing was out to kill me and you are the one that stepped in and saved my life.” 

Castiel frowned but nodded dispassionately. He didn’t like what agreeing to this meant. He didn’t like the way it made his chest feel. 

“Would you stop the doom and gloom? Cas, I didn’t die. I am still here; I am still kicking. I am just thanking you for the part you played in that. Calm down.” She said laughing warmly. “I don’t need you acting like Sam and Dean when it comes to me becoming a hunter.” 

Castiel reached into his trench coat and offered [Y/N] a silver blade. “This is an angel blade. It is the only thing that can kill an angel and it works on nephilims, hellhounds, and demons.” He explained to her. “If you are going to be hunting, I want you to have something to defend yourself better than just a gun.” He knew that the boys preferred their guns and salt rounds but he would feel a lot better if she had something more powerful. 

[Y/N] nodded as she passed it between her hands trying to get a feel for the blade: balance, weight, and reach were all things that she would need to take into consideration since she was smaller than the boys. “Thanks Cassie! I will make sure to carry it all the time.” She said genuinely. 

Castiel cocked his head to the side as he looked at her, confused by the name. “But... I am not Cassie?” He was thoroughly lost and it only got worse when the young woman began laughing. 

“It’s a nickname Cas.” She promised as she patted her bed lightly. “Come on. Sit and talk to me. I am lonely and I missed you.” She told him gently. She blushed lightly but knowing how innocent Castiel was made her feel better. He wouldn’t think she was trying to be inappropriate. 

Castiel didn’t hesitate to join her on the bed, sitting awkwardly as he tried to think of what to talk about. “I talked to your brothers.” He said after thinking a moment. “I think I have finally convinced them to take your request to be a hunter seriously.” He said thinking that she might like to know that he had been on her side through all of this craziness. 

“Really?” She asked excited. “I am glad to hear it. I want to be able to help out, being stuck in the bunker while those idiots run around to try to get themselves killed is ridiculous.” She was excited to know that Cas was on her side. 

Castiel nodded calmly as he watched her closely. “I told them that you understood there was no going back if you became a hunter and told them that they needed to give you space. I have seen how resentful humans can become if they are forced into something, they have no interest in and I didn’t want to see you become like them.” He said rather plainly. 

[Y/N] shook her head, feeling more than a little amused. Did he really think that she of all people was going to be anything like those people? She was far too easy to please to end up becoming cold and bitter. “I just want to feel like I am doing something important and meaningful Cas. To me, this is how I do it. I know that I am giving stuff up but I don’t care. It’s not like I could really live a normal life even if I wanted to. Too many things that go bump in the night know that the Winchester’s have a little sister.” She informed him remaining perfectly calm. 

Castiel nodded, of course she had thought ahead. Some days Castiel thought that maybe the Winchester boys had a habit to forget how smart their sister actually was. “How long have you been making plans to become a hunter?” He asked curious. Someone like [Y/N] would have obviously taken the time to think this out and weigh the pros and cons to her choice. 

[Y/N] looked at him and rubbed her neck as she thought. “I made the choice when I was still very little.” She said as she toyed with her hair. “See...” She started softly. “The past haunts the boys but I won’t let it haunt me. People think I am weak but I am not going to be a victim. I don’t want to live a life with any regrets!” She said firmly and excited as she pumped her fist in the air. 

Castiel smiled at her with admiration. The world would be a much better place if more people were like her. “That is admirable.” He said calmly. “You are a very good person.” 

[Y/N] felt her face warm up and she hid behind her hair. It was unfair how he made her feel and she knew she could never tell him but... At least she could have him around for now. “I try at least.” She didn’t make eye contact with him, too flustered now to fully function. “Cas... Do you ever get lonely?” She wanted to slap herself for the dumb question but didn’t want him to think that anything was wrong. 

Castiel cocked his head to the side as he looked at her. “Lonely?” He seemed a bit confused by the question. “I don’t get lonely, no. I have you and Sam and Dean. I don’t need anyone else to not be lonely.” He stated plainly as he looked off at the wall. It was a lie; he did get lonely sometimes. Sometimes he just wanted companionship that frightened him. It was nothing impure but... He craved [Y/N]’s presence. He wanted her to be near him and he didn’t care what they did. 

“Cas? Are you okay?” A warm hand made contact with the angel’s face and he jumped out of his skin. “You were out of it. I wasn’t sure if you were okay.” [E/C]-eyes bore into his and Castiel felt his body warming up. 

“I feel odd. Perhaps I should speak to your brothers and see if I am sick. I would hate to make you ill if I am.” He said as he stood up. He knew he wasn’t sick but he didn’t want her to know the reason that he was acting so off. 

As Castiel left the room, [Y/N] gave a sad sigh and laid back on the bed. Unrequited love was a lot harder than she had originally thought it would be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“What the hell do you mean you think you are in love with my sister?” Dean asked as he gripped the desk tight enough that his knuckles turned paper white. “How the hell did you just magically come to this decision?” He growled as he stared down the angel. His brother stood to his left to shell-shocked to actually speak right now. 

“I didn’t magically come to a decision Dean. I have been around her for over a year now, I think I would have figured out by now if I had feelings for her.” Castiel sounded incredulous as he watched the pair. “Just because I only just realize what I am feeling doesn’t mean I only just began to feel it.” 

Sam grabbed his brother’s arm to stop him from doing something he would come to regret later and he looked at Castiel. “We know that Cas. It’s just... This is a lot to process. I didn’t even realize that an angel could have a romantic attraction to a human.” 

Castiel nodded. “It is highly irregular but not entirely unheard of. That is why I thought on it for so long before approaching either of you on this first.” 

Sam ran his fingers through his hair as he let go of Dean. “It’s a lot to process, Cas. Yeah, she is definitely old enough to date and if she has feelings for you back, we can’t stop either of you but... She is our little sister and it does feel weird. Hell, I don’t think I have ever even heard about her having a crush on an actor let alone a normal person...” 

Dean growled again and looked at Sam. “Oh come on Sammy! You can’t seriously be entertaining the idea of [Y/N] and Castiel dating. It feels wrong on so many levels.” He whined. Did it though? It didn’t feel as awkward or as disgusting as it could have felt. Dean knew Castiel, he knew what kind of person he was so if he had feelings for the youngest Winchester, then at least they knew that he wouldn’t use her and throw her aside when he got bored with her. 

“Now Dean, I think that is a little un-” Castiel was cut off when Dean held his hand up and rose an eyebrow. 

“I know it is unfair. Just listen to me.” He instructed. “Do not date her.” Dean said firmly, leaving no room for arguments. “Not yet at least.” He continued seeing the confused look on the angel’s face. “Right now, we need to focus on getting her trained on being a hunter since she is so dead set on being like us. The distraction while we train her could lead to her not retaining the information and getting herself hurt. So, if you do care about her wait. After she has been trained and has gone on a proper mission where she hasn’t just run off to do her own thing, then....” He paused and sighed knowing that he would end up regretting the words that were about to come out of his mouth. “Then you have my blessing to date [Y/N].” 

Sam blinked looking at Dean. He hadn’t thought their oldest brother would agree to that. He was the most protective over his younger siblings after all. 

Castiel nodded unphased by the way everything had happened. “I agree to those terms.” He said determined. “If that is the price that I must pay, then I pay it willingly. Thank you, Dean. You were a lot more understanding than I had originally anticipated.” 

Dean scoffed a bit and shook his head looking at Castiel. “Don’t thank me yet. She still has to get through training and then she has to be the one to decide if she even wants to date you. I am just telling you that I won’t kill you on the spot for trying.” Dean said as he pat Castiel’s shoulder and headed towards the kitchen, maybe food and liquor would calm the knots in his stomach. “Remember Cas, [Y/N] is known for being a bit of a firecracker. You are in for quite a time.” 

As the brother’s left the room, a wave of relief washed over the brunette. He knew that Dean was trying to make it sound like winning over [Y/N] would be the hard part but, he was sure that she was already interested.


	7. Calling all the Monsters

“[Y/N]!” Dean called through the bunker loudly. He and Sam were getting ready to leave when they got a call from one of their contacts about some suspicious activity that needed to be looked into in the Santa Lucia Mountains in California. Since they had a really important case of their own that needed immediate attention, they decided this would be a great first hunt for [Y/N]. 

The young woman left her room still wearing her pajamas as she rubbed her eyes tired. “What’s up?” She had stayed up far too late the night before looking over the case files from her brothers’ most recent hunt, studying their method. 

“Ready for your first official job as a hunter?” Dean asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sam walked over and handed her a file that had been faxed over to them. “There isn’t much that is known about this case so you will have to do a lot of your own research and you will for the most part be on your own.” 

[Y/N] stared at the page in her hand eagerly. Her brothers had just given the young woman her very first mission; the Dark Watchers of California. Their informant had come across multiple missing persons reports in less than a month making it appear that the so-called watchers had just decided to become a lot more hostile. The boys were both headed in the opposite direction and wouldn’t have been able to get away fast enough to help make a difference but both deemed it important to at least get a head start on this case. 

“There is a stipulation to us letting you do this, [Y/N].” Dean said firmly as he stared her down. “I am trusting you to know your limits. If it looks like any part of this mission is going to be outside of your current skill set, I need you to lay low and wait for us to finish up and join you in California to finish off the case.” He said holding onto her shoulders. 

“Okay. Fine!” [Y/N] said shrugging him off of her. She hated being treated like a child and though she knew he didn’t mean for it to feel that way, it did. “I know what I am doing, would you just back off? You are smothering me Dean.” 

“I am serious [Y/N]! Would you think for a minute?! This could be dangerous and it is your first real case. If you don’t think you can pull it off safely, just wait for us. I won’t pull you off and make you sit in the hotel waiting, you can see this through to the end but I don’t want to see you hurt as bad as you were last time.” Dean said as he looked over his sister with worry in his eyes. He really didn’t like the thought of sending her off on her own just yet but even he knew he couldn’t coddle her forever. He jumped when Sam grabbed his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

“She will be fine Dean.” Sam reminded him as he looked at their sister. She wasn’t a little kid anymore as much as he wished that she was. “Just keep your cool and think before you act. You know what to do already. We have trained you and you are so smart. Take your time and just think.” He said patting her head gently. 

[Y/N] sighed but nodded as she looked up at her brothers, fire and determination in her eyes. “I can do this; would you just trust me?” She asked softly as she took her plane ticket from Sam. “I will see you guys when the mission is done. I love you.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Y/N] found herself sighing as she ran her fingers through her hair messing it up out of frustration. When the boys had told her there hadn’t been much in the way of information, she didn’t realize just how little that actually meant. From what she did manage to gather, the dark watchers were a fairly popular local myth having been in pop culture twice. Once in John Steinbeck’s “Flight” and the second time was in a poem by Robinson Jeffers. 

The Dark Watchers, or Los Vigilantes Oscuros, were a group of entities known to observe travelers in the Santa Lucia Mountains. They were said to be tall, sometimes even giant, featureless dark silhouettes wearing brimmed hats and carrying walking sticks. [Y/N] wasn’t fully convinced off the descriptions she had managed to locate that they weren’t just hikers or just normal psychopaths. Yawning, she laid back on the bed and rubbed her face feeling exhausted. The last three cases she had done on her own had all had an abundance of information for her to weed through, even if some of it was just made up internet stuff. This just had nothing. 

“You guys suck!” She said loudly as she covered her face with a pillow screaming into it. “Of course, you send me on the case that has no information. You just don’t want me to be able to actually do anything. You are going to pop up in a day or two and magically know exactly what you are doing but guess what, I won’t be beat!” She sat up quickly and moved over to her laptop. “I am going to find more information and I am will finish this case without their help.” She said firmly as she pulled up her google search. “Alright, time to find your secrets.” She said leaning in as she clicked the first web page. 

From what she could gather from the various websites she read through, [Y/N] knew that the Dark Watchers were attributed to the Chumash people who originally inhabited the central and southern coastal regions of California but after a trip to a local tribe in Morro Bay, [Y/N] came up empty handed, learning that none of their mythology mentioned the apparitions. Speaking to local historians in San Luis Obispo County, she was told that when Spanish settlers moved into the area, they were the first to reportedly witness that Watchers in the mountains. 

Armed with the very little knowledge she had been given she set out for Hearst Castle, up in the range, to see if she could maybe spot any odd activity and figure out what the hunters were after.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
[Y/N] sat in the forest surrounding Hearst Castle sighing softly. She had been staked out for hours now and sunset was fast approaching. She wasn’t sure she wanted to be out after it got dark because there were scarier things than a few hikers that would be active once night hit. “Come on.” She muttered as she shifted on the tree branch. She was beginning to think her brothers had intentionally set her up for failure when she noticed movement not far from her on the hiking trail. 

[Y/N] dropped down, aiming to be as silent as possible, before staying low and slinking forwards the movement, careful to remain in the underbrush. One thing her sources had all agreed on was that when people approached, they disappeared and were never seen or heard from again. She wasn’t sure if it was seeing them up close that caused the reaction or if it was approaching them in general but as a hunter that was a risk she would have to take. If she remained out of sight and out of mind, she hoped that she wouldn’t suffer the same fate as those that came before her. 

Hearing a twig ahead of her snap, the young woman froze in place and held her breath, listening closely to her surroundings. There were no birds chirping despite this being the middle of spring and there were no other animal sounds either. Nature sensed a predator and had gone eerily silent. Despite standing as still as humanly possible, the sounds of mother nature never returned, confirming her movement wasn’t the threat they had sensed. 

[Y/N] pulled the gun filled with iron and salt rounds from her holster and slowly edged forward again keeping a sharp eye out. She could feel herself shaking as her heart beat rapidly. She poked her head around a tree and felt her blood run cold. No more than an arm’s length away were five silhouettes, all large with features hidden by hats and the growing darkness. 

For now, the figures were all facing each other, either playing coy or none the wiser that she could reach out and touch them. Her mind became fuzzy. If one of them saw her, she would be done for. She didn’t think she would be able to shoot all of them before they could attack her, but if she left them to their own devices and waited for the boys, who knew how many other people might die and they might not be as lucky to find them and sneak up on them again. 

Internally, she screamed at herself. She had no time to hesitate. She had to hope that these bullets would work on them and take down as many of those fuckers as she could before them managed to kill her. Taking a deep breath through her nose she released the safety and looked up at the Watcher closest to her. She aimed carefully between the shoulder blades before moving down 3 inches and to the left ever so slightly. If she was correct and managed to strike true, that should hit the heart. Saying a silent prayer to anyone who would listen, she pulled the trigger, hitting where she had hoped for. She turned quickly and put two more rounds into the next closest. She could hear the creatures screaming in pain before the others turned, 3 sets of solid black eyes bore into her and she quickly ran through the trees, holding the gun tightly ready to take more shots if she had too. 

Behind her, she could hear angry voices yelling and the thundering footfall of people chasing her. They were moving, they were following after her but she could still do this. She dropped and baseball slid under a fallen tree ripping her jeans up and cutting her right leg on something before standing and opening fire on the creature leading the pack behind her. It recoiled in pain leaving two chasing her with a desire for her head. She turned quickly and started to run again dropping down into a ravine. 

[Y/N] could feel the pain running up her leg as she made impact with the ground and she could tell that blood was soaking into her pants and sock but she wasn’t going to stop now, not with only two still giving chase. This mission was hers and it was almost over. She could hear dirt and rocks falling behind her, indicating they were making their descent. She turned quickly and fired two more shots at the last creature knowing it wouldn’t be able to defend itself since it was trying to get down still. That left one and she would have to be quick dispatching it. The sun was disappearing beyond the trees and soon she wouldn’t be able to see to make her way back out of the woods. “Come on fucker!” She yelled before dipping into the forest to her left. She had to hurry, she had minutes remaining. 

Branches flew past her face, cutting her cheeks as she pressed forward with more of a limp now. How bad was her leg? How much blood was she actually losing? Roughly 100 feet from her, she spotted a break, most likely leading to a clearing. That was where she would make her final stand. With renewed purpose she sprinted forwards and- 

An arm closed around her waist and ripped her back just as a large 10-wheeler sped past on the road. [Y/N] screamed in genuine fear not even strong enough to fight the arm holding her. 

“Now then doll, I don’t think that the proper way to end this hunt is to go and get yourself killed, do you?” A heavily accented voice asked as the arm loosened. 

[E/C] eyes final traveled to the person that had saved her and she blinked. “Crowley? What the hell are you doing here? Don’t get me wrong, I am super grateful, I would definitely be dead if it weren’t for you but, I am not sure I understand why you were here in the first place.” She said crossing her arms over her chest trying to disguise the fact she was shaking like a leaf. 

“Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbass sent me of course. I was to be your testing administrator. They called me and asked me to set up a mock case for you to go out and solve so that they would know you were ready to take on the world all by yourself.” 

[Y/N] narrowed her eyes and sank to her knees, her leg finally giving out. “Are you kidding me?” She asked harshly. “This was all fake?” 

Crowley nodded. “I am afraid so. The Dark Watchers are nothing more than an urban legend. The things you were shooting were just my demons. If it makes you feel any better, you certainly passed the test. I do believe we might want to get your leg looked at to make sure it doesn’t get infected though.” He said helping her back to her feet before picking her up easily. 

“I wish I could say I was proud of myself and that I wasn’t upset but... What they pulled was under handed and unnecessary. It was a cruel trick. I feel like all of my hard work was a lie and they will never understand what this has done. Any trust I still had for them is broken now.” She said upset as she wiped the blood from her face. She let Crowley take her away but she had no intentions of going back to the bunker or talking to her brothers anytime soon.


	8. Sent From Heaven

[Y/N] sat numbly in the room Crowley had teleported her to and ignored all the conversations she could hear in the background. Betrayal was the only thing she could actively feel right now and it was by far the worst emotion she had ever felt to this degree. She should have been able to trust her brothers wholly but they had been the ones that turned their backs on her. She had worked so hard to prove that she was capable of being a hunter like them and it had all been fake. 

[Y/N] cried as she hid her face in her hands. “Son of a bitch!” She screamed as she choked on the sobs that racked her chest. She knew it was pointless to be this upset about anything but the pain was unbearable. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably as the salty tears rolled down her cheeks and pooled against the underside of her chin slowly dripping onto her shirt. Her throat burned and she wanted to fade from existence. 

Crowley, who had been trying to talk to her after caring for her leg, watched in silence knowing that nothing he said would be able to help her. It had been a miracle at all that she had even let him touch her, knowing that he was involved in her brothers’ plot against her. The brunette sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before leaving the room in silence. He needed to call in someone that she trusted. Someone that would be able to get through to her and keep her from doing anything stupid. 

“Castiel.” He called plainly and calmly as he stood in the darkened hallway. He wasn’t overly thrilled to invite an angel into his own private hideaway but this was bigger than him right now. He had a bit of an attachment for the spunky young woman. Hearing the familiar sound flutter of wings, he turned and caught sight of the angel in the darkness ahead of him. 

“Why have you called me here?” Castiel asked highly defensive at this particular moment. He already didn’t like the man in front of him and if he had called the angel there, it most likely meant that bad news was to follow. 

“Easy there guard dog.” Crowley said waving the man off. “I am not going to hurt you. I have [Y/N] here and she isn’t doing too good emotionally or mentally. Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumbass royally fucked up this time and they hurt her badly.” He said motioning to the room he stood next to. “She is non-verbal right now and just crying. Take it easy on her and don’t leave with her. She has a strict ‘Not going home’ rule.” He advised the angel before moving out of the room. 

Castiel looked at the demon a moment before rushing into the room, the tan fabric of the trench coat billowing behind him. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the suddenly bright room before he spotted the young woman curled in on herself as she gripped her arms right enough that her knuckles had turned white. “[Y/N].” He called out, his voice cracking from pure emotion. 

At first it seemed as though the youngest Winchester hadn’t registered that anyone was talking to her but slowly, she lifted her head and straightened out to face him, [E/C]-eyes blood shot from the crying. “Cassie.” She whispered weakly, her voice no better than his. She forced herself to her feet and took a few forced steps to towards him before collapsing into his arms. “Cassie... Tell me you didn’t know anything about their plan. Tell me you aren’t involved.” She begged as her fists clung to the fabric of Castiel’s shirt beneath the coat he rarely took off. 

“Their plan?” He asked genuinely confused. “[Y/N], I don’t know what you are talking about. Crowley called me here saying something was wrong with you. What is going on?” He asked genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. Whatever the boys had done had clearly gone too far, no matter what their intentions might have been. 

[Y/N] nodded. She believed him which was a good sign. He hadn’t been involved in this bullshit but that meant that she now had to explain to him what had happened. “Well... They sent me out on my first hunt and I was so excited. I thought that I could prove myself to them and that I would finally be a real hunter, I could help without being monitored like a child. Instead, that is exactly what happened. They set up a damn test Cas. Every aspect about what I did was fake and they got Crowley in on it. I have never felt so humiliated in my life.” She said as she rested her head on his chest, fresh tears falling. “I just want to be able to do this. I know I would do a good job. Look at the other cases I did on my own? Sure, I got hurt but I uncovered big things. Things other hunters hadn’t managed to find yet!” She said as she tightened her hold on him. 

Castiel could feel the frustration rolling off of her in droves and he instinctively tightened his hold on her, worried that there was a possible she might try to harm herself or someone else if he didn’t. 

“I just needed them to take the time to teach me how to protect myself and instead they lied to me, they betrayed my trust and hurt me.” She was shaking lightly, most likely from the anger she was feeling inside. “I want to prove I am just as capable as either of them.” Her voice failed her as she looked down at her feet. 

“We will prove it.” Castiel assured her without even thinking about the possible repercussions. “I will help you find some kind of mission where you can do everything and I will just be back up just in case you run into serious issues.” He said calmly as he stood there with his arms around her protectively. 

[Y/N] looked at Castiel mildly surprised that he was so willing to betray her brothers to help her prove that she was capable of doing anything that they could. “I am sure that I can find something for us to go do.” She said softly as she racked her brain trying to think of some case that they could take on together. “I will come up with something as fast as I can.” Now that she was there with Castiel she was finally able to relax and all of the adrenaline that had been running through her veins vanished, leaving her body tired. 

Castiel moved to the bed with her and just held her in his arms carefully. “There is no need to push yourself further [Y/N]. You are safe here and you can rest.” He urged her. “After you get your strength back, we can begin looking for a mission that you want to take on for your first true hunt.” He didn’t know if what he was doing was the right thing to do in this situation but it was what his heart was telling him to do. 

[Y/N] nodded in silence as she slowly let her eyes drift shut. She hadn’t realized that she was that tired or that the fake hunt had such a severe toll on her body. “Thank you, Cas... For being so understanding.” She whispered as she rested her head back on the pillow. The soft feeling of the satin sheets called her body and mind into the sweet embrace of a temporary death. 

Castiel sat with her and watched over her until she was fast asleep. Once he heard her breathing become softer and level, he stood and slipped out of the room, searching instead for the demon that inhabited the home. He had questions for him and hoped that the typically angry male would at least listen to his questions and give him some answers since he knew neither of the Winchester boys would. 

“You look like a man on a mission.” The short brunette called out when he saw Castiel approaching his office. “I hope you are aware I have done nothing to harm her. All I did was what her brothers asked of me and nothing more.” His eyes were trained on the glass in front of him as he added in an ice ball and some amber liquid. He seemed careful not to make eye contact with the other male in fear that he would somehow say or do something to set him off. “I certainly don’t feel for her the same way you do but I would never intentionally harm her. She is rather amusing and far smarter than either of the boys.” 

Castiel just studied his face a moment before he finally opened his mouth and spoke. “What exactly was it that they asked you to do?” He wasn’t going to beat around the bush. He wanted to get to the bottom of this now. 

Crowley swirled the contents of the glass a moment before slamming it down. He hoped to be a bit more inebriated before having this conversation with one of the beings that was capable of permanently killing him. “The boys asked me to administer the little test they came up with and had me gather a few of my men to act as the big bad monster. They expected that she wouldn’t figure it out or that she would wait for them to ‘catch up’ with her before acting. She is a lot smarter than they give her credit for and she doesn’t back down. My men were informed that they were not to harm her directly. While running from them she slid down a cliff and sliced her leg open.” He said as he leaned back in the leather chair, studying Casitel for a reaction. “So, what exactly is your plan?” He asked noting the determination in his gaze. 

“I am going to do whatever it takes to show them that the way they keep treating her isn’t right. They can’t keep treating her like she is a child. She has done so much to try to help uncover the truth and get to the bottom of mysteries that she keeps encountering. Instead of seeing that, her brothers are too focused on the fact that she is their little sister. They are smothering her and causing a rift between them. They might be my friends, but I will do whatever it takes to help her realize her true potential.” 

Crowley looked at him and nodded. “And I assume you are going to ask me to keep my mouth closed on what I know?” He asked resting his head on his hand. He ran his hand over his face and sighed before nodding. “Yeah. Alright. I think it is only fair that she be allowed to do this without them interfering again.” There had been a time not too long ago when he would have told Castiel where he could shove it and just ignored all of them, he was getting soft now. 

Castiel nodded and glanced in the direction he knew the young woman was asleep in before, with the flutter of wings, Castiel was gone again. He had people he needed to talk to so that he could be of assistance to her. He didn’t want her to feel like she had to carry all of the weight while he just sat there watching her. 

Crowley looked at the glass in his hand and shook his head, setting it off to the side before opening the liquor bottle and just drinking straight out of it. “I don’t get paid enough for this.” He muttered under his breath before he snapped his fingers dramatically and locked the house up so the sleeping girl would be safe. No one other than Castiel and Crowley himself knew where the house was so the likelihood of an attack was low but never zero. Crowley stood and straightened his suit jacket before shaking his head. “Showtime.” He muttered before disappearing, leaving the lingering scent of sulfur in the air. He had told Castiel he wouldn’t tell the boys what he had been told, but if he didn’t update them somehow, they would kill him themselves.


End file.
